1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive bumper attachments and, particularly, to bike racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automobile bumper attachments have proliferated. A number of bike racks supported by the bumper have been disclosed including Schwinn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,994, Danon in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,810, McLain in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,622 Chandler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,132 Gothrop in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,787, and Glover in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,219.
None of the prior art is so simple as applicant's nor does it permit easy bike rack removal.
An object of the invention is to overcome the limitations and disadvantages in the bumper bike racks of the prior art and currently available in the market.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bumper bike rack embodying improved principles of design and construction. Still another object of the invention is to provide a bumper bike rack which is comprised of a minimum number of simple durable parts or components which can be economically manufactured and readily assembled.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bumper bike rack device, so designed and constructed that it can be readily installed on almost any typical bumper now in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easily removable bike rack.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clamp-on removable bumper extension.